The Magic of Music
by CrystalRaven55
Summary: Severus adopts his niece after the death of her parents and finds that even though she has a physical disability, she has a powerful musical magic that can compel and bend people to her will. Severus must help her develop and control this magic as well as giving her a happy home life. Rated T for some swearing and minor emotional and physical abuse.
1. Chapter 1 The Orphan

**THE MAGIC OF MUSIC**

By Crystalraven55

All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot, original characters and my computer.

**CHAPTER 1-THE ORPHAN**

Severus Snape liked his summers. He could relax, brew, read and be left alone (well mostly) by Albus Dumbledore. On this particular morning in early June, he sat in the conservatory of Prince Manor drinking his first cup of coffee and reading The Daily Prophet. As he began, eating his eggs, he noticed an owl approaching carrying a scroll with the familiar seal of the Ministry of Magic. Sighing, he took the scroll, fed the owl a piece of bacon and broke open the seal. To his surprise, it was from the Wizarding Child Services Department.

He read, "To Severus Tobias Snape from the Office of Child Affairs. We have in our custody a child that is the daughter of your late sister Camilla Adrienne Prince and Joseph Griffiths. The child's name is Bronwyn Adrienne Griffiths and she is five years old. Our records indicate that you were named her godfather. Since she appears to be a Squib, we need to know what you want done with her so we can place her properly.

Yours truly, Amaryllis Halfgood"

Now despite his reputation as "the greasy dungeon bat", Severus did not hate children. In fact, he spent a great deal of time protecting them. His duties as a spy forced him to appear as if he hated children. He was strict and did not tolerate inattention in his class, but Potions was a dangerous subject and any small mistake could cause injury or death.

After he read the letter, he sat deep in thought. His sister Camilla was born after his mother Eileen divorced Tobias Snape and then discovered she was pregnant. The birth was difficult and she died soon after. Camilla had been raised by their Prince grandparents and married Joseph Griffiths. He was a Welsh wandmaker and Severus had only met him once, but he seemed like a nice sort and his sister was very happy. Later, he was named godfather to their little girl. He sent her presents on her birthday and Christmas but had not been able to visit since his duties as a teacher and spy kept him busy. Camilla had sent him pictures of the little girl and had told him that she seemed to be developing at a slower rate than other children were.

When Bronwyn was two, her mother died of Dragon Pox and Joseph had recently died in an accident. Severus knew that as her godfather he was responsible for her. He made a quick decision. "Wormwood" he called. The house elf appeared with a pop. "Yes Master Severus what can Wormwood be doing for you?"

"Wormwood I would like you to prepare a room for a five-year-old girl." It seems she will be staying here as she is my niece."

"It will be done at once Master," Wormwood said bowing deeply. "We is glad to have a new little one to look after. Who will you be wanting to help with her?"

Severus considered this question. He smiled and said, "Tillie. Have the room ready when I return."

The elf popped away and Severus walked over to the Floo, grabbed a handful of the sparkling powder and said, "Wizarding Child Services."

**Author's Note: this is my first Harry Potter fan-fic. Please be kind and I would appreciate any reviews or suggestions. Please no flames since my author's ego is still very new. I could also use a beta reader so if there are any brave souls out there p.m. me and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Bronwyn

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Bronwyn**

All characters except for my own and the plot belong to JK Rowling.

Severus Snape stepped gracefully out of the Floo of the Department of Wizarding Child Services. He walked over to the secretary's desk and said, "I am Professor Severus Snape and I am here to see Amaryllis Halfgood."

The secretary being young and inexperienced remembered him from her days at Hogwarts. The same trembling took over that occurred during Potions class. "Ah… of course Prof. Snape. I'll just see if she's in. If you'll just wait a moment…"

Severus remembered her as well. She was a Ravenclaw and while she had not been as bad as Neville Longbottom was, she came close. It was nice to know he could still instill terror in his old students as well as his current ones.

"Of course Miss Silvergood" he said smoothly. "But please inform her that I do not have all morning to wait." She got up and literally ran into the inner office. Coming back she said, "Please go in Professor. She's waiting for you."

Severus swept by, his robes billowing behind him. He entered the richly paneled office, and sat down in the offered chair in front of the desk.

Amaryllis Halfgood was a thin, tense woman wearing dark blue robes and garish red lipstick. She looked at Snape over her spectacles and frowned. She had heard about Snape and while Albus Dumbledore had constantly vouched for him as working for the Light, his time a Death Eater was still held against him. However, his niece was proving troublesome and all she wanted to do was get rid of the child.

"Miss Silvergood," she snapped. "Bring Bronwyn Griffiths in please." She glared at Snape, hoping to intimidate him, but years of teaching and spying had made him immune to such tactics.

A soft knock on the door announced the arrival of Miss Silvergood. She came in holding a tiny child with dark curly hair and violet eyes. She was slender and seemed to have trouble moving her arms and legs. She glared at Miss Halfgood with a look that seemed to say, "Now what do _**you**_ want?" She then looked at Severus, not with fear but a challenge.

Miss Halfgood picked up a folder from her desk and began to read it.

"Bronwyn Griffiths age 5, unable to walk, speak or use her hands. The Healers believe it is a condition known as Cerebral Palsy. This is a condition commonly known in the Muggle world and seems to be lifelong and permanent. They also think she is mentally deficient and shows very little, if any, magic."

Severus was half listening to the recitation but looking at the child, he cast a silent Legilimens. He was shocked to find that he was being blocked. Was the child a natural Occlumens?

Suddenly, he heard a soft, lilting voice in his head_. 'Papa always said it was impolite to read someone's thoughts without permission. It is rude. I thought you would know that. You are my Uncle Severus aren't you?'_

Severus was stunned. A child that young a natural Occlumens and Legilimens? Keeping his face neutral, he replied mentally_, 'You are right, it was very rude. I am sorry. I am your Uncle Severus. Would you like to come home with me?'_

Bronwyn smiled and clapped her hands. Taking that as a yes, Severus turned to Miss Halfgood and said, "Do you have the paperwork ready? I want to finish this and get my niece home as soon as possible."

Miss. Halfgood sighed impatiently. Gathering up a stack of parchment, she indicated where Severus was to sign. As he was doing so, she said, "Well as far as I'm concerned, good riddance to bad rubbish. She is obstinate and disobedient. I wish you luck with her."

Her tone indicated that luck was the last thing she wished on them. As he finished signing all the paperwork, Severus stood saying, "Madame, perhaps you should find another position. Since it seems that you obviously know nothing about children."

He turned to Miss Silvergood and said, "If you don't mind, would you please gather all of Bronwyn's belongings and bring them here."

She smiled, "Of course Professor. You may wait in the outer office if you like." She handed Bronwyn to Severus and they both went into the outer office. "If you just wait here Professor, I'll get her things and be right back."

Severus sat in an armchair holding Bronwyn on his lap. She was wearing a white dress with a violet sash and patent leather white shoes and socks. He looked at her and said, _'how long have you been able to mind-speak?'_ She shrugged, _'As long as I can remember I guess.'_

Severus smiled at her and said, "We'll talk about that more when we get home all right?" Bronwyn nodded and snuggled comfortably into his robes. Miss Silvergood returned with a small suitcase and a stuffed purple unicorn. She smiled at Bronwyn and Severus and said, "This is Shimmer. She is Bronwyn's best friend. She won't go to sleep without her."

Severus took the suitcase and unicorn and shrunk them to fit in his pockets. He picked up Bronwyn and said, "Hold on tight and close your eyes."

He picked up some Floo powder and said, "Prince Manor." He stepped into the green flames and they whirled away.

**Authors note: Next chapter Bronwyn learns more about Severus and he learns about her rather unusual talents. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and the rest since this is my first story and feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3 Bronwyn's New Home

**Chapter 3.**

** Bronwyn's New Home.**

**Authors note: I would like to thank Snapegirlkmf for encouraging me to post this story and MishaySahila for her fantastic story "Rescued" which has given me some great ideas. I realize that Severus may be OOC, but he will be more snarky as the story goes on. Around Bronwyn though, he will be very gentle. Besides, I'm in love with the man and like his softer side! Therefore, if you want a very snarky Snape, you won't really find him here.**

Snape stepped gracefully from his Floo, and sat down in a large armchair in front of the fire. He turned Bronwyn to face him and said '_How long have you been able to mind – speak?'_ She looked him straight in the eye._ 'As long as I can remember I suppose. Are you angry?'_

He smirked, "No child in your situation it makes perfect sense. However, it is unusual to hear it in someone your age."

She smiled at him, her violet eyes sparkling. She knew her Uncle would not scold her or hit her for doing what came naturally. Suddenly her face clouded. '_Papa said I shouldn't let too many people know what I could do. They laughed at me anyway because I can't walk or talk like everyone else. He said that it would be safer if few people knew what I could do.'_

Severus looked at her in surprise, "Is that why you let people think you are a Squib?"

She nodded. '_Papa said it would be better if I could learn to _Occlude_ my mind and magical core so people would not take advantage of it'._

Snape nodded. "May I see your core?" He asked gently. Bronwyn nodded and let down the shields. What he saw astounded him. Her core burned with a brilliant purple fire. Severus was well acquainted with the color of magical cores and knew that her core was very rare and powerful. He must have looked stunned because Bronwyn pulled back in fear. She slammed her shields in place and looked away. Severus turned her to face him saying, "No child, I am not angry at you but I see why your father wanted you to learn to Occlude."

He stood up carefully, still holding her in his arms. "Would you like to see your room?" He asked. Bronwyn nodded eagerly, and they walked up the long flight of stairs to the second floor. Bronwyn looked around fascinated at the beautiful rooms. '_Are you rich?'_

Severus laughed. "Well, you might say I'm very well-off, but rich; not really." He took her into a room next to his on the second floor. It had a large, white four – poster bed with white hangings a light violet comforter and dark purple sheets. The walls were lavender colored with white trim. It was also a large white wardrobe, desk and chair. The window looked out over an enormous garden filled with all kinds of plants and herbs.

Severus looked at her and said, is there anything else you would like for decoration?"

Bronwyn thought and asked 'Can_ you take out Shimmer please?'_

Severus took the stuffed toy and her suitcase out of his pockets and enlarged them.

Bronwyn said '_Can you put Shimmer on the walls but instead of fire, have her breathe white, fluffy clouds and stars?'_

Severus waved his wand, and the decoration appeared instantly. Bronwyn laughed, her voice sounding like bells. Severus smiled and said "Tillie!" The house elf appeared with a pop. "What can Tillie do for Master Severus and little Mistress?"

"Tillie, this is Bronwyn and she will be staying with us. She is my niece and you may remember her mother when she lived here."

"Oh yes!" she squeaked. "Mistress Camilla was a good Mistress and good to all us elves. Little Mistress looks just like her. That is why we decorated the room with these colors. Mistress Camilla liked them too."

Severus smirked, "Well, you'll be taking care of Mistress Bronwyn, as you can see she cannot walk, talk or use her hands very well."

"Don't you been worrying Master Severus, Tillie can see what Little Miss wants in her head. All she has to do is call us and we will come. That is how we elves know what you want before you even ask sometimes. However, we usually wait to be asked because it is polite. We even did that for you and Mistress Camilla when you were here sometimes."

"I see, said Severus. I'll have to be more careful about what I'm thinking in the future."

"Oh no Master Severus! We elves always wait for you to ask because that is what you want. But since Little Mistress cannot ask we will know what she is thinking." She looked at Bronwyn. "Is that all right Mistress?"

Bronwyn smiled and nodded. Severus sat her on the bed and said, "I am going to do some scans on you to see if I can do anything to help your arms and legs. It won't hurt I promise, but it might tickle a bit." She nodded, looking a bit apprehensive. Severus waved his wand and did a few medical scans. He found her general health to be good but her arms and legs were stiff and difficult to move. Her legs also tended to cross, making it difficult for her to sit up properly.

He sighed and said, "I am going to call two friends of mine who are Healers who may be able to help. I know you've been looked at by Healers before, but they may be able to do something more than the ones at Wizarding Child Services."

Bronwyn sighed, but nodded in agreement. She trusted her uncle and was willing to allow him to try what he thought best to help her.

"Good girl," he said smiling. "Tillie, get tea ready please and serve it in the garden."

Tillie popped out and Severus went to make his Floo calls. In a few moments, he was back.

"Well Miss, Shall we get cleaned up for tea?" He walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a pair of pink overalls and a white fluffy turtleneck.

He picked her up and walked into the bathroom. It was made of cream and blue tiles and looked like the ocean. The tub was large and deep blue in color. So was the sink and toilet. Severus sat Bronwyn in a chair in front of the sink and helped her wash her hands and face. He also combed her hair into a ponytail and tied purple velvet ribbons in her hair. He then took her back to the bedroom and helped her change into the fluffy turtleneck and overalls. "Tillie will be helping you dress and wash but I wanted to do it this time to see what I could possibly do to help your muscles relax."

She smiled. '_I know and I will be as good as I can, but sometimes my legs and arms hurt. I will try not to be a bother."_

"Bronwyn you are not a bother. If you are in pain at any time, you will call Tillie or myself and we will help you to relax and feel more comfortable. Now are you ready to have tea?"

She smiled and held up her arms to be picked up. Severus carried her downstairs to the garden where a table was laid out for tea with cakes, strawberries and cream, sandwiches, milk, hot chocolate and tea.

Severus conjured a chair similar to the others around the table only taller and with a Cushioning Charm and a Sticking Charm. He Bronwyn in the chair and said, "Let's try some sandwiches first and a glass of milk." He made up her plate and put it in front of her. He broke the sandwiches into bite-sized pieces so it would be easier to pick up and put a straw in the milk for her to drink through. He also put a large napkin on her lap.

"Don't worry about asking or needing help", he told her. That is what I am here for." He helped himself to a plate of sandwiches and a cup of tea and began to eat. He watched Bronwyn carefully and saw that she handled the small pieces of food well and managed the milk. She finished and tried wipe her face and hands with the napkin but became frustrated that she couldn't do it very well.

Severus stopped her and said, "Don't worry it's nothing that can't be cleaned and I am pleased that you tried your best."

Bronwyn looked around the garden and said,_ 'I like the flowers especially the violets and roses'._

Severus said, "Tillie will see that there are fresh flowers in your room every morning. Would you like that?"

Her smile was like the sunshine._ 'Oh yes please!'_ She grew thoughtful and said,_ 'Do you have a piano?'_

"Yes, but it hasn't been used in a long time. Why do you ask?"

_'I have a surprise for you,"_ she said.

Severus picked her up and carried her into the sitting room where he was a piano. He sat in a chair with Bronwyn on his lap and as he watched, her eyes began to glow and the piano began to play Chopin's "Aeolian Harp." As the music played he felt the most perfect and complete peace that he had ever known settle over him. After the music stopped, he asked her "Have you always been able to do that?"

_'Oh yes! I love music and it seems to make people happy. Did you like it?'_

"Yes. It was lovely. Thank you. But now I think it's time for a little girl to take a nap you've had a busy day."

They went upstairs and Severus helped her to undress and change into a white nightgown with pink roses on it. He took her in bed, gave her Shimmer and a kiss. As she was closing her eyes she said,_ 'Papa left a letter for you. It's in my suitcase.'_ Then she was asleep.

Severus walked over to the suitcase and took out a parchment envelope. Then he called Tillie and told her to watch Bronwyn and let him know if she needed anything and he would be in his study.

As he walked down the stairs, he was very thoughtful. His sister Camilla had been born when he was 12 and at Hogwarts. He stayed at Prince Manor while studying for his Potions Mastery. When he became the youngest Potions Master in Europe at the age of 21, he was offered the post of Potions Master at Hogwarts. The following year, he was made Head of Slytherin House. When he was 23, Camilla came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. She stayed with him at Hogwarts after their grandparents died and when she fell in love with Joseph Griffiths at 18, and wanted to marry him, he gave his consent and gave her away. After he became a Death Eater and spy for the Light, he didn't see her often but they did keep in touch. She knew about his love for Lily Evans and grieved with him when she was killed.

As he went into the study, he wondered what Joseph had to tell him. He had heard he died in an accident, but there weren't many details. He sat down at his desk, opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear Severus,

If you are reading this letter, it probably means I am dead and you are raising Bronwyn. I want you to know that if I am dead, I was murdered. I had found a rare wood that was believed to be used by Merlin and a Golden Phoenix core. It was the most powerful wand I had ever made and knew it would take a powerful person to wield ; I had an apprentice who I did not know was a Death Eater. He brought some of his friends and tried to take the wand for You-Know-Who. I know you have been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix but I could not tell you I was spying as well. Bronwyn did not know and I made arrangements that if something happened to me, she would go to the Wizarding Child Services and then to you. One thing you MUST know about Bronwyn is she is a powerful spell-singer. I taught her Occlumency and Legilimency and she can bend people to will with her music. She needs to be taught how to use her power properly because He Who-Must-Not-Be Named will want to use her. I am sorry I could not tell you sooner but time ran out. You most train her in her power and to use it well. I have already spoken to Dumbledore and he assures me you are the best person for the job. As for the wand, it is safely hidden in vault 766 at Gringott's. The goblins will be able to give you access to it when you need it.

Take Care,

Joseph"

To say that Severus was shocked would be an understatement. Not only had his brother-in-law been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, he created a wand so powerful that the Dark Lord wanted it and his niece had a power so great he wanted that as well. He would talk to Dumbledore in the morning and find out exactly what he knew.

Right now, he needed a drink. Just then, Tillie popped into the room and saying, "Master Severus come quick Mistress Bronwyn is having a very bad dream!"

He raced up the stairs and when he entered Bronwyn's room, he found her glowing with a brilliant purple light and screaming for her father. Objects were flying around the room and he found that he could not get near her. A shield had been put up around her. He stood in shock trying to break through her shields with no success.

Suddenly she woke up, looked at him and burst into tears. As he gathered her in his arms, he heard her say,_ 'I saw them kill my Daddy! He hid me but I heard them! Why did they do that? I heard them say they wanted me too. Don't let them take me please!'_

As he rocked her, he said, "Don't worry Sweetheart, you are safe here."

However, even as he said it, he wondered just how safe that was.

**Authors note: I know this is a long chapter, but I had to start moving things forward and explaining Bronwyn's power. It may seem a bit disjointed but it will become clearer in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome as well as suggestions. Since this is my first story, I am still working things out. If you want to hear what Chopin's, "Aeolian Harp" sounds like, check it out on YouTube!**


End file.
